


The originals One shots

by IrisEvangeline666



Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cinnamon Roll Original Character, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No Smut, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Kol Mikaelson, Protective Originals, Romance, Romantic Gestures, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sibling Love, cinnamon roll Kol mikaelson, one shots, protective Kelly Jones, st trinians girls are amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisEvangeline666/pseuds/IrisEvangeline666
Summary: One shots about reader/ofc/onb characters with the originals, mostly platonic or romantic and no smut, will do suggestions or requests.I was sad I couldn’t find enough originals fluffy family stuff, or st trinians fanfics so I’m making some one shots, not all will be crossovers either. 💕
Relationships: Damon Salvatore & Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Freya Mikaelson & Original Character(s), Katherine Pierce & Original Female Character(s), Kelly Jones/Angelikah mikaelson (OFC), Klaus Mikaelson & Original Character(s), Kol Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Malachai "Kai" Parker & Original Female Character(s), Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tania and tara & Original female character(s), The Originals (Vampire Diaries)/You, the originals & original female character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Kelly?

“we are the best, so screw the rest, we do as we damn well please...” The song blasted into the living room, lighting up the iridescent screen of a phone, disturbing the peace that had carried through the house that morning.

“Do answer the bloody phone Angel.” Kol pipped up from the kitchen while he made a cup of blood. Angel rolled her eyes “yes your highness.” She sluggishly moved off the couch she’d been lying on and reached to answer her phone.

Elijah, who had been reading in his favourite chair lifted an eyebrow, sharing a look with Klaus as Angel moves. Klaus, thoroughly amused calls out to his sister “well well, looks like you have some friends after all little flower.” “Oh do shut up Nik!”

Angelikah leans her body against the table.

“Mikaelson.”

She smirks, “Miss me already Kel? I knew you guys wouldn’t last the week without me.”

Kelly chuckled on the other end of the line as she watched the twins, Tania and Tara blow up the shed, again.

“The twins miss you A.” “So do you.” “I do not, you annoy me.” “Yes you do.” “Yeah, I do miss you.”

Angelikah laughed. “I miss you too Kelly, now tell me, what’s wrong.”

Angel moved to sit on the sofa next to Elijah, and she flung her legs over his lap. His arm came to rest on her calves as he continued to read, unbothered.

Kelly sighed over the phone “There’s a new girl A. She’s miss Frittons niece.”

Angel raised an eyebrow “oh, really? What’s wrong with her?”.

Kol snorts as klaus and Elijah chuckled next to her.

“Nothings wrong with her exactly..” “but..” “but she’s too soft I suppose, Not to mention the cliques are at eachother throats since you left.”

Angel realised that Kelly genuinely sounded tired. She shuffled slightly, looking around the room at her siblings. Angelikah had returned from st trinians for her siblings when they were fighting to regain New Orleans, however it had been a month and peace had been restored, her siblings well and were relatively happy.

She sighed “I’ll be home in three days Kel. I’ll book my flight now.”

Her siblings snapped their heads around to her, in varying degrees of shock, clearly thinking she would have stayed in America longer.

Kelly sighed in relief, and spoke softly “Good, I’ll see you…” an explosion in the distance cut Kelly off. Over the phone you could hear the chavs screaming at the emo’s. Angel chuckled “on second thought I’ll be there tomorrow night.” “Be safe A.” “Always Kel.” The line cut off as Kelly hung up the phone. Angel sat there for a second staring at the phone in her hand smiling to herself softly.

A cough broke her from her daydreaming. “Well baby sister, who is this mysterious Kelly?” Klaus leaned forward as did Kol, as Elijah gently squeezed her calves. She smiled gently at them. “My head girl.” She offered no more explanation and went about booking her flight to London for tomorrow morning.

“Is that all she is?” Elijah asked, “she’s dear to me.” “You lover her.” It was a statement, but she wasn’t sure if she could face the answer.

“Love is a strong word brother.” “But not too strong it seems.”

Angelikah rung her fingers together, and peaked up at Elijah through her lashes, not daring to say anything. All of a sudden Elijah grabs angel and tugs her into his arms holding her tightly as he provoked his siblings. “I think a certain young lady needs to be taught a lesson about with holding information, do you agree brothers?” Kol and Nicklaus smirk and both move to sit on the coffee table near Elijah and Angel.

“Certainly big brother.” Angel sputters and anxiously looks up at Elijah “what are..” Before she can finish her sentence an attack of fingers is launched. Her siblings mercilessly tickle her as she writhes in Elijah arms.

“Ahahaha.. s-stop ahaha..” “Hm, well little flower have you learnt your lesson?” “Y-yes! I have I have.. ahahah stop…” “very well.”

Elijah chuckled as klaus kisses Angel’s forehead. All of them now slightly tired from laughing so much, leans against each other on the sofa, with Elijah at the middle and the rest all cuddled against him.

Kol ever the child pouts as he looks at Angelikah. “must you go?” Angelikah sighs happily from her place burrowed in Elijah’s arms nestled between him and Nik. “Yes kol, I must, Kel needs me.”

Kol pouted more and rests his head on his big brothers shoulder, “but what about me? I need you, who else will prank Klaus with me? Elijah certainly won’t.” Despite his comments truthfully Kol hated it when Angel left for St trinians, and missed her terribly when she was gone.

Angelikah grabs kol’s hand in hers and intwines their fingers together. “You’ll be fine kol, I’ll miss you all of course, but I’m sure Rebekah could be persuaded to join your little moments of mischief.” She smirks tiredly and settles into the warmth and safety of her older brothers, preparing herself for when she must leave.

She just counted herself lucky to have a home with two families, her bio family, and her st trinians family.


	2. “You’re wearing my shirt.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly walks in to a surprise.

The sun bathed the room and its occupant in shadows as it set in the horizon, the golden hue chased away as dusk neared. Angelikah leaned against the window frame, watching the girls of st trinians play in the setting sun, by playing she meant blowing up sheds, riding dirt bikes and planning the next prank on Cheltenham, the rival school.

Her hair was loose, or as loose as she’d allow it to be, and her feet bare, in only an oversized white button down shirt and underwear. It was a rare thing for her to be so open and vulnerable in the school, but she knew there’d only be one person that would see her like this.

Her fingers traced the pattern on the glass that the frost had left behind as she heard the clacking of heels approaching the room, she heard the voice echo on the other side of the door.

“Tara! Tania! Get Anoushka to test your batch of trinsky tonight ready for Flash tomorrow.”

The voice increased as the door handle turns and the door cracks open slightly. Angel could hear the twins shout “yes Kewl.” From her perch on the window.

Angelikah doesn’t turn around as the door opens wider, or as the clacking of heals approaches her. She smiles softly however as long arms wrap themselves around her waist from behind.

“Hey kel.” Angelikah sighed happily and leaned into her loves embrace.

Kelly Jones, head girl of St Trinians and lover of Angelikah Mikaelson, held on tightly to Angels waist, as she was finally able to relax in the privacy of her room. She rests her head on angels shoulder, burrowing into her neck gently and inhaling her scent of oranges and vanilla and old books.

“Hm hey love.” Kelly gives Angel a slight squeeze and stands with her lover in silence watching the girls on the lawn move to come inside as it begins to rain, the distant sounds of chatter and squeals coming from the dorms, and the sounds of their breathing were the only things you could hear.

Kelly grabs Angels hand and spins her to face her, looking her up and down she smirks. Liking what she saw.

“You’re wearing my shirt.” “It’s comfy.”

Kelly’s possessiveness flared at seeing Her Angel in her shirt, as it hung low, reaching far past her knees.

She chuckled. “You’re drowning in it A.” “Don’t start.” Angelikah glares looking up at Kels face.

Kelly shook her head, laughing lightly, and cups Angels face in her hands, gently brushing her thumbs over the apples of her cheeks, watching as they colour red. “You’re adorable”

Angel, slowly rises to meet Kelly at her height, and kisses her lightly, a barely there brush of lips. Kelly grabs the back of Angels neck as she goes to move away, and brings them in for a rougher more dominant kiss, but still no less loving or sweet.

“You have no idea what seeing you in my shirt does to me.” “I think I do” Angelikah smirks and places her dainty hands on Kel’s waist, tugging her closer slightly as she leans her head onto the taller girls shoulder.

“I think it drives you insane, in fact I know it drives you insane, and makes fireworks explode in your heart.” She chuckled. Kelly looked down at Angelikah and gave a lopsided grin. “You’re right.”

“I know I am I’m always right.” Kelly lifted her eyebrow and nudged Angels chin up with her finger to face her. “Are you know?” Angelikah laughed. “ I’m a Mikaelson, and Mikaelson’s are always right.”

“Hmm.” Kelly didn’t respond further, but gently swayed them from side to side and smiled at how beautiful her love was. 


	3. Vampire are incorrigible cuddlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinnamon roll Kol and softie klaus uwu

Isabella mikaelson woke up, feeling like she had been crushed under a bus, a dead weight was settled on her stomach and side. She wiggled a bit, trying to loosen the grip whatever had a hold of her, however she was unsuccessful. Whatever was holding her tightened it grip, pulling her slightly closer to the warmth.

Bella opened her eyes, squinting as bright sunlight pierced her eyes.

“Ugh… what..” Before she could finish her sentence, she felt something next to her stir, she looked to her right.

Cuddled up to her was the Niklaus Mikaelson, feared original hybrid. His arm was slung across Bella’s sternum, Klaus was holding onto her with an iron grip, however he was surprisingly gentle about it, cradling her carefully against him. His golden curls were tousled from sleep, with some sticking to his forehead, and his long lashed swept over his cheekbones lightly.

This situation, as odd as it is, wasn’t too unusual. Despite popular beliefs, vampires especially the original vampires were incorrigible cuddlers. Their inability to regulate their own body temperature often lead them to seeking the warmth of others. Isabella was used to waking up, cuddled by multiple of her siblings at all times of the day or night. Often enough these cuddle sessions turned into sleepovers or lazy days lounging around the house in comfy clothes or pyjamas. These days were always the most peaceful, and they were the times that Bella felts closest to her family.

Her thought were interrupted suddenly by a loud sigh, coming from her abdomen. Kol mikaelson, the youngest of the male mikaelsons, was clinging to Bella like a baby koala, with his head buried against her stomach.

Kol had always been a clingy sleeper, always grabbing the closest thing to him and refusing to let go even after waking, often follow said person around for a few hours after getting up. Bella mused that Kol always had a innocent air about him, while he was mischievous and cunning, Kol’s brown puppy like eyes and wavy soft brown hair always made him seem younger than his respective age of 18.

Bella payed considerable attention to her siblings, especially Kol, him being her favourite sibling. She was always worried about him, he was the most reckless but also the most sensitive of the sibling except perhaps herself. It was this fact that made Bella and Kol each other’s favourite siblings. All of the siblings instinctively felt protective of Kol, there was just something there that you felt he needed protection from.

Bella raked her fingers through Kol’s hair gently, starching his head with her nails as she went. His hair was like silk running through her fingers, incredibly soft and shiny. She wondered what shampoo he used, she needed to get some if it was this good.

With her free hand Bella nudged Niklaus awake as gently as possibly, as not to startle him and then Kol in consequence.

“Nik… wake up…”

“hmm shh little sister…”

“no, no! Nik wake up.”

Nik in defiance simply buried his head in her hair, and held her tighter, coaxing her to fall back asleep.

“Nik…” Bella sighed, and grabbed Nik’s shoulder, shoving and shaking lightly to wake him enough that he wouldn’t go back to sleep.

“Nik wake up! Look..”

“Alright alright I’m up.”

Nik woke, running his hands through his hair as he released a jaw popping yawn, and lightly scratched at his morning shadow under his jawline. His eyes were droopy and his curls were still unruly against his head, no matter how much he ran his fingers through it. It was amusing really, seeing big bad hybrid in such a disheveled state. It was a luxury only his family could afford the right to see. He’d never be so vulnerable in front of non family members.

“What have you woke me to look at?” 

“Kol.”

“Kol?”

“Yes Kol.. look at him.”

In his thousand years as a vampire, klaus could admit he’d seen his family in compromising and adorable situations before, and while he’d seen Kol acting adorable here and there this topped them all. Klaus shuffled on the bed and leaned forward, gently raising his hand to brush out Kol’s hair.

He’d never been the closest to Kol, even when they were human, Rebekah and Elijah had been the ones who spent most time with himself. Henrik was always closest to Kol, the both of them spent hours playing and causing mischief or following one of their older brothers around wanting to be like the.

He’d never seen the thousand year old teen look so blissfully unaware and relaxed, it was then he realised the peace they’d fought for was very much worth it.


	4. “I vote today be a pyjama day!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having boy issues? Have a sleepover!

Angel had been reading Elijah’s old copy of withering heights on her bed when the sound of crying reached her ears, it wasn’t very loud. A normal human wouldn’t have been able to hear it. Luckily for Angel she wasn’t a human.

She placed the book on her bed side table, and folded the blankets back on her bed. She grabs a pair of fuzzy socks and puts them on before braving the storm ahead and leaning the peace of her room.

Angel was surprised that none of her brothers had come to investigate the noise but she then distinctly remembered them telling her they’d be gone all day today. 

Finn and Elijah were still away on a business trip and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow, Niklaus was out looking for art supplies and other odd nick nacs for his paintings and Kol had gone out to batting cages with some of his friends.

That meant that the only people left were herself, and her two older sisters Rebekah and Freya.

She couldn’t honestly say she was that close with her sisters especially Rebekah, it seemed they just naturally didn’t get on. However despite this she wouldn’t ever want her sisters to be sad.

She walked down the hall towards her siblings rooms, she made it to Freya’s and peered inside, noting that Freya’s bed was made and her grimoires were all neatly stacked, her window was open slightly, most likely to air out the room from the smell of sage.

Continuing on, the sound of sobbing grew louder, echoing through the long desolate hallway. She finally reached Rebekah’s room, and gently pried the door open a crack. It creaked a little in its old age and alerted its occupants that they weren’t alone.

There lying on her bed was Rebekah, sobbing hysterically into her pillow. Her bright blond hair was loose around her shoulders, and her face was bear of makeup. Freya was sitting next to her on the edge of the bed, rubbing her hand in small circles in Rebekah’s back.

“What happened?” There was an edge in Angels voice, one rarely heard, she was normally gentle and calm but seeing her usually strong older sister sobbing put her on edge.

Freya looked up at Angel, her face grim and set in controlled anger. All Freya had to say was one name, and Angels anger grew.

“Mat Donovan”

“What did he do to her?”

“I don’t think you want to know”

“Oh I think I do.”

Freya sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, as they had been talking Rebekah’s sobs had quietened to to light crying and hiccups.

“He insulted her, words I’d rather not repeat, apparently they’d argued and he’d been spiteful and cruel, leaving Rebekah in tears.”

“Oh really? Interesting.”

“Don’t even think about it.”

Angel blinked at Freya innocently “What do you mean?”

Freya’s face turns stern. “Don’t leave this house, understand? If I find out you went after him I won’t be pleased.”

“I’d never, honestly you think me so irresponsible and reckless.”

“Because you are.”

“True, I’ll be right back, one second.”

Angel left the room quickly before Freya could comment or stop her, and stood in the hallway, she took a deep breath and pulled her phone from her pocket. Her finger hovered over the screen unsure whether or not to continue.

Rebekah’s sobs had worked up again, and seemed impossibly louder. She did it, the phone rang.

“Hello?” Questioned Niklaus.

Angel sighed in relief “Hey Nik.”

“Little one? What’s wrong?”

“Are you on your way home?” Angel leaned against the wall.

“Not yet but I won’t be long, why what’s wrong?”

“I need you to do something for me, grab Kol and go have a word with Matt Donovan for me.” She smirked lightly as she pushed off the wall.

“Alright but why? Did he hurt you? I’ll kill him!”

“It’s not me who’s hurt, Donovan decided to take out his anger on Rebekah, he wasn’t physical but she’s hurt regardless.”

“I’ll deal with it. See you late little sister.” Niklaus hung up the phone and left Angel smiling in the hallway, happy that her brothers will deal with it.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Rebekah had stopped crying, and was reduced to sniffles. Freya was stroking her hair and talking to her about the latest stupid thing Kol had managed to do, when the door was shoved open, hitting the wall behind it.

The noise had startled both of them and when they looked, there in the doorway stood Angelikah, her arms full of the fluffiest blankets and pillows she could find.

“I vote today be a pyjama day!”

She dumped the pile of blankets and pillows onto the bed and pulled out a box of face masks and other self care items from the basket she carried the blankets on. Freya noted that Rebekah’s eyes lit up and the thought.

“We’ll go on, go get your snacks and change into your comfiest pair of pyjamas, we’re going to binge tv shows and stuff our faces with food until you feel better. All while using face masks and burying ourselves in blanket cocoons. We can forget about our boy troubles for one night I think.”

She clapped her hands together and signalled for them to do just that and both older girls scrambled to get what they needed, excited for it to begin.

4 hours later…

The house was filled with loud laughter, coming from Rebekah’s room as all four Mikaelson brothers stepped through the front door. Niklaus and Kol were smiling widely as they entered, happy for the sound after hearing about the day the girls had experienced.

“You two are home early, we weren’t expecting you until tomorrow morning.” Said Niklaus.

Elijah and Finn had been abroad for business and had luckily been able to get an earlier flight home.

“Hm, yes we’re lucky to be home early, and what a sound to return to.” Elijah had also heard about the Donovan problem, and he was less than pleased that another man had broken Rebekah’s heart. He was very much relieved however to come back to laughter instead of sobbing.

They all walked up towards the laughter chatting to themselves quietly until they reached Rebekah’s room. The door was open and the lights on, as Freya and Rebekah sat on the bed laughing at Angel who was standing on the end of the bed, dressed in one of Elijahs suit jackets and pea coats.

She was drowning in Elijahs clothes, due to their height difference and her brothers all thought she looked like a child playing dress up from their parents wardrobe. It was adorable really.

Finn coughed a laugh as Angel started to imitate how Elijah gestures, and she whipped her head towards them in surprise.

“You’re home!” She fling herself off the bed and towards her brothers to hug them, having missed them all dearly. Rebekah and Freya joined them after a minute, until they were all hugging each other and laughing. 


End file.
